Get Real
by AButterfly'sTrueColours
Summary: She moved to live alone in an apartment in Sweet Amoris, of course changing to a new school. She's a loner, not because she's bad at making friends but because she prefers to be alone. She wasn't always like this, something in her past changed her. She never meant to change, it just happened. Can a new environment with strange new people do her any good or will it just get worse?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey there. This fanfiction is actually also in the official website. I post my chapters there first so if you want just check it out over there. There aren't a lot but there is still more compared to this. I'm assuming most of you who read this has an account. So if you do I suggest you read it there. Also, please review. Post a review there in the actual topic in the website if you can. Btw, my user name there is AuroraSweets

On with the story.

I sat in front of the dining table drawing on my sketchbook with my cherry red headphones on. I was in my own little world, but I got dragged out of it as I heard the sound of sizzling during the few seconds of silence inbetween songs. I got up, letting go of my pencil as I quickly walked over to where the sizzling sound came from.

Apparently, it came from the hamburger meat I was supposed to be heating up. Just great, its probably burned. I pulled the pan away from the heat. I picked up one of the meat with a spatula to check the bottom. Yup, its burned. Oh well, its not too bad, we can still eat it.

I took out three plates from the cupboard and set them on the dining table, of course getting my sketchbook and pencil out of the way. I placed one hamburger meat on each plate along with mashed potatoes.

I took my headphones off my head and placed it around my neck though the volume was so high that I could still hear the music. I went into the living room to call my two little brothers. Their eyes were practically glued to our flatscreen (which I really think is a lot bigger than neccessary) as they played videogames. They're playing Ledgend of Zelda this time...I think. I don't really know. They are huge game nerds, its like all they ever do is play video games.

"Drake, Dominic. Its time for lunch." I told the twins. Yeah thats right, my little brothers are TWINS. Identical twins at that. Same brown hair, same brown eyes, same skin tone. Basically they're as similar as twins can ever get and its not just on the looks department. They have the same personality as well. If you ask them t think of a number between 1 and 1000, they'll most likely think of the same number. Hardly anyone can tell them apart. Ony the ones that really know them. And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm one of the very few who can tell them apart. Not that I can really help it. I mean I am their sister. I'm bound to know about them no matter how hard I try to ignore them.

"Yeah, just wait" Dominic started

"A few minutes." Drake finished.

They even finish each others sentences! How much more stereotypical can these two get!

"Mom, told me to get you two to eat lunch by noon. Its already 1:30." I told them, getting a little annoyed. What is so great about those games anyway? I am really tired of them always hogging the TV to play video games.

"We're not hungry."

"We'll eat later."

I sighed. I am not one to push people to do things. I can tell them what to do but its their choice whether they would do it or not. The only way I can really get people to do things is by making putting an edge to my voice which makes me sound intimidating. But I'm not using that voice on my brothers, evern though they are annoying as heck. I only use that voice on people who are either mean to me or the ones I care about.

I went back to the kitchen to eat my lunch, putting my headphones back on. Once I finished, I took my sketchbook and pencil and headed to my room.

I have a big room but it's nothing special. The walls are painted black, I have a queen sized bed with forest green and black sheets, a desk and a walk-in closet (which are half filled with clothes that I never wear).

I lied down on my stomach on my bed and continued to draw. After I finished I took a moment to admire my work. It was a really dark piece of Art. Like all my recent artworks.

The last time I drew a happy drawing was a really long time ago. I started drawing at a young age, but I wasn't like other kids who drew stick men and houses. The reason I started drawing was because I was really into fashion and I wanted to become a designer. I drew mostly clothes but I drew other things as well. But like I said it was a really long time ago. I don't really care much for fashion anymore.

The song I was listening to was interrupted by my ring tone. I took my phone out of my pocket.

Mom: Get here in the kitchen. Now!

Oh, their already home. Yeah our house is so big that my mom has to text me if she wants me for something. Not like other moms who just yells when they need their child. I come from a rich family, obviously. But my family's just too rich. Like, richer than famous movie stars and directors combined rich! So now you're probably wondering why I had to cook lunch when we could have easily hired cooks or butlers or whatever.

Yeah, well my parents decided not to hire any house workers besides several housekeepers who come by every week. You see, my parents actually earned the money. They weren't born rich. They were just lucky and extremely hardworking. They decided that they didn't want their kids to grow up snobby and spoilt. There are some times though when my parents spoils us a bit. Most of the time it's my dad though, he's just overprotective.

I arrived in the kitchen to see a very angry mother. My brothers are there too.

"I told you to feed your brothers by 12:30. It's already 3 and they haven't eaten lunch yet!"

"I told them to eat but they told me they weren't hungry."

"So! You should have made them eat! It's not their choice and you should have made them eat!" she continued to scold me about how I've been irresponsible, asking me if I could even be trusted. Usually, I just let her scold me for who knows how long, only speaking what I think she wants to hear. But questioning me about her trust really stung. And for the first time, I actually spoke what was on my mind. "I don't know, but obviously you can't trust me to get my brothers to do anything. They never do anything I say."

The next thing I knew, I spent the last two weeks of summer packing my things while my parents took care of getting me a room in an apartment and getting me legally independent. I also took care of my enrollment form.

My parents said that I need to be more responsible and decided that the best way to do that is to learn how to take care of myself. So now I'm being sent off to live in an apartment alone. In a town where my aunt lived of course so she could check up on me once in a while.

I'm fine with it though. I only have one friend and I won't really be missing out on anything.

I checked my reflection in the mirror one last time before I had to leave. There isn't really anything special about me. I have black dyed hair which barely brushes through my shoulders, hazel eyes, fair skin. I am average height, not too skinny and not too fat. I'm wearing a dark grey shirt, black shorts, black converse and a black jumper which was left unzipped.

All the furniture in my room has already been put into a truck. I took my luggage and my black duffle purse thing, got in a taxi and was driven off to where my new home will be from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

After 5 hours of sitting in the passengers seat of a taxi, I'm finally in my aunt's hometown. Which is apparently called Sweet Amoris. My aunt and I really got along well. She has a really fun personality and we were really close. A few years ago I would be really excited that I'm going to be living near her, but now I feel like its gonna be awkward between us.

Our relationship just wouldn't be the same. Just like with everyone else. And she doesn't even know. I didn't mean for my relationship with practically everyone change. It sort of just did. Things happen, people change. That's just the way life works. Some people just change more than others. More than they would like to. I didn't want to change at all, but I did anyway.

The moment I got out of the taxi, I was glomped. It took me a moment to realize that it was my aunt. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" she finally let me go, a big smile on her face. But as soon as she got a good look at me her smile faded. She probably already figured out that things wouldn't be the same between us. "You look...different."

"I'm happy to see you too. But why are you dressed as a fairy? I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm 15."

"Oh I know sweetie. I got a job as a children's entertainer. My work at the café didn't pay enough and this is much more fun!"

"Oh."

Auntie took my luggage and handed it to one of the movers. "Take this to her room, please." She turned to me. "They have already been given instructions on where to put things. Come on, I'll give you a tour around the town! Then, we'll go shopping!" she was practically jumping - like a kid who finally got the toy they wanted - as she dragged me through the town.

Sweet Amoris is a small town but it has everything you'll ever need. It didn't take long to finish the tour. What took quite some time is convincing her let me go in to my new apartment after we finished grocery shopping. And of course instead of getting me a room, they got me the whole top floor. Of course my parents can't help but be extravagant, what else could they use all that money for?

All the furniture seems to be in order, and all the kitchen supplies have been taken care of so I don't need to buy them in order to cook. I went into my new room, well my new bedroom since every room at the top floor is technically mine. it's way too...light. My room in our mansion is a lot darker. The bedsheets are the same and so are the rest of the furniture in my room, but the walls are white. Which makes the room seem lighter.

Oh well. I guess that's another thing I'll have to get used to. I threw my duffle purse - which I was still carrying as my aunt dragged me around the town - on my bed and started unpacking my luggage. Originally, mom gave me two luggages to pack my things but I ended up only needing one.

I left most of my clothes in my old closet and only packed the ones I actually wear, I didn't care enough to bring my old sketchbooks and photo albums and I don't need any of my school books since I'm moving to a new school. So the only things I bought besides some clothes were my toiletries.

By the time I finished unpacking, I was extremely hungry. It was already 4 pm and I haven't eaten lunch. Guess I'm having early dinner out, I'm too tired to cook. Tomorrow is my first day of sophomore and I'm going to be in a new school. I don't know anyone. But would it really make a difference. Probably not...

Nathaniel POV

It's the first day of school. Also the busiest day for me, the Student Body President. There are many things to take care of, too many unorganized files. That's why I came to school two hours before classes start to sort everything out in the Student Council Room.

There's 10 minutes before class starts and most of the files have already been organized. I heard someone knocking. I turned my head to see the door opened by a girl I've never seen before. She has short black hair, wearing really dark and kind of dull clothing. She's wearing, a black shirt, black pants and black sneakers. She's also carrying around a black bag. All that black clothing is really making her skin look a lot paler than it actually is.

"Hello. I've been asked to come to the student body president for my registration form. Is that you?" she speaks in a very calm and aloof way, almost monotone.

"Yes, that's me. You must be DJ." I checked the files for the new student. We don't get many new students here, she's the first new student in 5 years. "Everything seems to be in order. But we still need your student ID and a $25 registration fee, and also you seem to have forgotten to hand in the form with your parents signature, which is the most important one we need."

"Are you sure? I've checked everything myself. Perhaps it was just misplaced?" she seems a little worried but it's kind of hard to tell with her aloof demeanor.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, it's just that there are a lot of things for me to do and a lot of the files haven't yet been organized."

"I understand. The first day's always a hassle for the student body president."

"Oh, so you know what it's like?"

"I've helped the student body president from my old school a couple times."

"Well it's good to see a new student who's serious. I'll check to see if the form has been misplaced. Go and take care of your student ID and enrollment fee."

"I already have them." she took them out of her bag and handed them to me. "But if it's alright, I'd like to go and take a look at the school."

"Well, you certainly are responsible. It's alright to take a look around as long as you don't disturb the other classes, but I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem for you." she nodded and left the room.

Now to take care of those unfinished files.

DJ POV

The school is really big, but it's understandable since this is the only High School in Sweet Amoris. It's pretty well structured and classrooms are easy to find. But I did find a few locked doors that aren't a teachers lounge or the principal's office. They seemed to be 'hidden' doors. They are in plain sight which most people would probably look over and ignore. I doubt a lot of the students even know about these doors despite being here far longer than I have. But as an artist, I look at details and therefore notice these things.

I went outside to the courtyard. There I saw a boy who's dressed to look like the 'typical badboy', a troublemaker. He has bright red hair that, strangely enough, reminds me of a cherry.

"Hello."

"What?!" the cherry head snapped.

"Well aren't you nice. Are you like this with everyone or is it just because I'm new?"

"Oh, you're the new girl, huh? You lost on your way to class?"

"No I'm just taking a look around. The student body president seems to have lost one of my forms and I'm waiting for him to find it so I don't have to go to class since I'm technically not a student here yet."

"Huh. Guess that stuck up Nathaniel isn't as perfect as he thinks he is."

"Well, I better go see if he's found my form yet."

I turned to leave back into the school and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head slightly, only to see the same redhead I left out the courtyard. I stopped and swiftly turned around which also made him stop walking.

"Are you following me?"

He scoffed "You wish. Its almost time for lunch, I'm heading to the cafeteria."

Castiel POV

This new girl is interesting. She hasn't reacted to a single thing I've said. She doesn't seem the least bit annoyed or even amused. Her face stayed really calm, she almost looked bored! People who actually talked to me have felt a lot of things about me, mostly annoyed but never bored! And the way she speaks. Its so...distant. Thats the only way I can discribe it. Its like she's speaking to me but at the same time she's not.

The other students are already starting to get out of class. I saw Amber and her two 'friends' Li and Charlotte come up to a short nerdy looking guy. He has bowl cut lightbrown hair, a green sweeter with a purple stripe on it and really thick glasses.

"Hey, you! New kid! Me and my friends are eating out but we need money. Can you give us yours?" she said in that annoyingly high piched voice of hers.

"Sorry, but I only have enough for my lunch." huh. This guy's not shaking like I expected him to be and his voice is actually normal and quite firm. Not how I expected it to sound like.

"We're not asking for your permission!" Amber screeched. Then Li and Charlotte got a hold of the guy's arms and Amber took his wallet from his back pocket.

"Hey!" he struggled to get out of the two's grip.

"Let go of him." it was the new girl, DJ who spoke this time. Her tone was as calm as everything else I've heard her say but there was a threatening edge to it which I bet could get enyone else running the other direction from her. They quickly let go of him and cowered behind Amber. "Give him his wallet back and leave."

"Oh yeah, and why should I do that?"

"Listen BARBIE. I've only known you for less than a minute and I already can't stand you. This can be considered as either your biggest accomplishment or your worst mistake because I don't get agravated very easily. I'm going to say this one last time so get this into your thick plastic head; Give him back his wallet. And leave." she spoke slowly and calmly with that same threatening undertone. That really got Amber to shake in her boots. She threw the wallet at the nerd and quickly walked away with her friends, trying to save the dignity she has left - if she still has any.

DJ turned to the nerd "Hey Ken, are you okay?" wait she knows him?! The threatining tone was gone from her voice but now theres a softness to it.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"When I heard that you were changing schools, I decided to come with you. I thought it would be better for you if you can see a familiar face after moving to a new town on your own." Geez, talk about stalker. This guy's pathetic.

Then something I really didn't expect happened. DJ smiled. She actually smiled at that! Anyone else would be creeped out by that. Heck I'm creeped out by that and I'm not even the one the guy followed all the way from who knows where! "Well, that's nice of you. I'll see you later. I have to go back to the student council to see if Nathaniel has found my form yet."

She left to go see the idiot president. The nerd who is aparently called "Ken" left as well. Everyone else who was in the halls have probably all gone to the cafeteria. And I was left standing there thinking WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!


	3. Chapter 3

DJ POV

I walked through the halls of my new school, heading towards my locker. Today is my first official day in Sweet Amoris High School. Yesterday, I didn't actually go to any classes so I don't consider that a first day.

After telling off that barbie I met yesterday (whose name I still don't know) I went to the student body president. Then he gave me a 'joke' about me not being able to register to this school. Of course I nearly yelled at him for it. I spent the last two weeks of my vacation filling out my registration forms, making sure that I have everything then suddenly someone tells me I can't even go to this school! Be honest, you would have done the same thing I did, if not worse. Then the principal had me searching the whole school for a paper clip. You wouldn't believe how many teachers I had to ask before one finally gave me a paper clip. This is a school. How are there no paper clips?! Yeah well by the time I finally gave my form to the principal it was time to go home.

I found my locker and opened it to put my new school books in. Unfortunately, the barbie decided to come to me and 'show me who's in charge'. Oh please, I already know her kind. She's the kind of girl who would make everyone else's life miserable to make sure she comes out on top. Well news flash, she can't do that to me because I'm pretty sure I'd have to care for that to happen.

"Well, look who's here."

"This is a school, barbie. Of course I'm here."

Well that got her angry. Her face is turning red. "Don't call me that!"

"Well are you gonna tell me your name? Cause so far 'barbie' is the only thing that comes to my mind when I look at you."

"AMBER! My name is Amber!"

"And I'm Li, and this is Charlotte." said the Chinese girl, introducing herself and a brunette.

"And I'm DJ. Look is there a reason your talking to me, because I really need to get to class."

"Well you see, everyone's talking about you. You know how rumors are, I just came to lighten you up about it. I thought it would be better than finding out some other way." Amber said as she fumbled through her locker. Which apparently is only two rows ahead of mine. She handed me a piece of paper. It's a picture of me with a mustache drawn on it and some nonsense scribbling. Wow, just wow. I can't believe how childish she is. This is the kind of bullying preschoolers do!

"It's my enrollment picture."

"You don't seem very photogenic! Do you want another one, because I've got plenty!" she shoved dozens of the same photos at me. Is this really the kind of thing she always does? I can't imagine how she ever became the queen of the school. Actually, I'm having second thoughts if she ever was. If anyone in my old school did this, they'd be the one made fun of. I'm starting to think her popularity is all in her head and her so called 'friends' is just helping her with her fantasy.

I dropped them all to the ground, besides the one she first gave me. "No thanks. One is enough." I quickly taped it in my locker door before closing it. The shocked look on Amber's face is almost laughable. "What? Did you actually think that childish display would upset me. Because the way I see it, you just showed the whole school how great I look with a mustache."

Amber stomped off with her two friends behind her. Well, that probably damaged her ego. No not probably, it definitely did. Since she failed to make me feel bad, she can't feel like she's on top anymore. And not being on top hurts her ego since that's where it all derives from.

I picked up one of the many pictures off the floor. How did she get my picture though? I checked the time in my phone. There's still 10 minutes before I have to get to my History class. I could make a detour to the student council room to find out just how exactly she got my picture.

I knocked before entering the council room. "Nathaniel."

He looked up from his work. "Yes? Is there something you need?"

"Not really. But I would like to know how someone got a hold of my ID picture."

"What do you mean someone got a hold of your picture?"

"A girl named Amber posted this all over the school. Haven't you seen them? I saw them all over the halls on my way here."

At the mention of Amber, his expression turned from concerned to annoyed. "She's my sister, you know? I know she wouldn't do something like this and you shouldn't make accusations." Well that explains why Amber thinks she runs this school, her brother is the student body president.

"I'm not making accusations. I'm telling you it's her because I know it is. She had dozens of them in her locker. She threw them at me and a lot of them are scattered all over the locker floors."

"There are pictures all over the floor and you just left them there?"

"It's your sister's mess, why should I pick it up."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look I still don't believe that my sister would do this. Why would she do this anyway?"

"I saw her trying to take money from Ken yesterday. I couldn't just let her bully him so I stepped in. This is probably her way of getting back at me or something."

This angered him even more. "Okay, accusing her of doing this childish prank is one thing but telling me she tried to forcefully take money from someone is taking it too far."

"If you don't believe me ask Ken. Actually, there were a lot of people in the hall when it happened, just ask anybody. there's bound to be some people who will tell you the same thing." I left without giving him a chance to say something else. I've spent too much time there anyway, I need to get to class.

When I got inside the classroom, I saw almost all the seats were taken. I saw Ken at the front row and there's an empty seat beside him so I sat there. The teacher entered the classroom right after I sat down. I didn't really pay much attention in class. I already know about the World War 2 so I don't see the point. I met a girl named Iris. She sat on the other side of me. She has ginger hair in a braid and green eyes. She seems nice and by the way she spoke to me I can already tell she's a social butterfly. But with my one word responses, she quickly figured out that I wasn't in the mood to talk and left me alone.

My classes so far was uneventful. I did meet a few other people. Melody, she has long brown hair, I found out that she's a delegate and helps Nathaniel from time to time. Capucine, another one of Amber's 'friends'. And Peggy, a girl who brings an old fashioned recorder with a microphone, she says she's a journalist but in my opinion she's just nosy.

I was in my way to the courtyard with my lunch in my hands. The cafeteria is too crowded so I told Ken to meet me there if he wanted to eat lunch with me. But it looked like he wanted to spend some time with his new friends. A chubby guy with really curly brown hair and a short girl with dirty blond hair and sky blue framed glasses. I don't know their names, Ken met them in a class I didn't share with him. I only saw him talking to them in the halls.

Ken POV

"Hey guys let's eat lunch at the courtyard."

My two new friends looked at each other. They seemed unsure.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tim warned me.

"Yeah, that's where Castiel usually is." Wendy added.

"Who's Castiel?"

"Oh you haven't met him yet? He's the guy you want to stay away from. He has brightly dyed red hair and he usually wear a shirt with some sort of skull with wings on it." Wendy told me.

"A guy with dyed red hair. I think I've seen him before. He looks like a typical rebel but he didn't seem all that bad." being friends with DJ has taught me one thing. It's to never judge a book by its cover. I don't know much about Castiel but if he's anything like DJ he just wears those clothes and probably act like a trouble maker just to get other people to stay away from him.

Or not, who knows but he sure didn't look like he was gonna cause any harm yesterday when I saw him with DJ. He just seemed shocked that she defended me. I can't blame him though. Someone like me and someone like DJ doesn't seem like the kind of people who would be friends. In society's eyes anyway.

"Not that bad! You can't be serious! You obviously don't know him!" Tim yelled, it kinda hurt my ears. He was becoming hysterical.

"Your right I don't know him. But do you?"

Tim and Wendy both opened their mouths but paused as they seemed to have realized something and simultaneously said "No"

"Well then why do you guys act like he's dangerous?"

"Because we've seen the things he's done. He has a terrible temper and he always skips classes."

"Skipping classes doesn't make him dangerous it just means he's irresponsible. And what about his temper, have you guys ever actually seen him beat anyone up?"

"He's had fights with Nathaniel."

"And? Who else?"

"Actually, Nathaniel is the only person I've seen him physically hurt." Wendy admitted. "And thats because they hate each other's guts, and only happened once."

"Well there's no reason for us not to go to the courtyard. Come on, my friend's eating lunch there."

When we got to the courtyard I saw DJ sitting on the bench and it looks like she's talking to this Castiel guy. It seems to be only small talk and it seems to be getting a little one sided. I appreciate his effort though. It's very difficult to get her to have an actual conversation. Of course being her friend (her only friend) I'm an exception...sort of. Besides her family, I'm the only one she would willingly have a conversation with. With anyone else she'd just give one word answers or just let them talk until they get bored and leave her alone.

"There she is. That's my friend DJ." I told Wendy and Tim. When they saw her they cowered a bit. That irritated me a little. They don't know a thing about her. I can't blame them though. If I met her when she was already like this I would have stayed as far away from her as possible. She wasn't always this way. I could actually say that she used to be the complete opposite of who she is now. But that's not entirely true. Although it seems that way to our old classmates and anyone else who doesn't know her that well, there is still some of her old self left. Its just well hidden.

She's still kind hearted and in a way she's still outspoken (even though she's a lot more reserved now).

"Come on guys. She doesn't bite I assure you and Castiel wouldn't be able to do anything while she's around." I went over to DJ and Castiel. He does look quite intimidating, but I'm not afraid.

DJ has really helped me become who I am now. If I haven't met her I would still be that wimpy kid who gets pushed around all the time. If she didn't become my friend I would have immediately given Amber my wallet despite not being able to pay for lunch. Now I can actually stand up to myself. Almost no one ever takes me seriously but I still stood up to myself and that's usually when DJ steps in.

I stood in front of them. "Hey, DJ."

"Hello Ken." DJ gave me a small smile. Besides her family, in the only one she ever smiles at. Anyone else would just get a a blank stare. Although it makes me feel special that she only gives me that look, I really wish that she would smile like that to someone else. It would mean she's starting to let people in her life again.

I just want her to be back to her old self again. I know she can never be the exact same girl again but I really wish she could be just as happy again one day. That's all I've been trying to do since she's changed for almost 3 years now. I just hope that a change of environment would be good for her. I think her parents think so too. I think that's the real reason they sent her here. Not because of responsibility. They know her just as much as I do if not more, and responsibility isn't really the issue.

"Hey, your that nerd from yesterday." Castiel said. I'm used to being called a nerd so it doesn't really bother me much anymore. It still feels awkward though so I decided to change the subject.

"Yeah...is that a Winged Skull t-shirt?" DJ made me listen to the band's songs. They have good music but not really my type. It depends on my mood. Sometimes I like listening to their music but that's a very rare occasion.

Castiel gave me an incredulous look "You listen to Winged Skull?"

"Well, sometimes."

Castiel smirked "You are the coolest nerd ever. The names Castiel."

"I'm Ken."

I turned around to see that Tim and Wendy haven't moved but now their mouths are agape.

"Come on guys." They started moving towards us really slowly. I can tell they have a hard time processing what had happened and at the same time really nervous.

They really can't believe that they're going to eat lunch with Castiel and DJ. Being friends with DJ taught me not to worry about social status. I can freely speak to whoever I want, even if it's a jock or in this case a troublemaker. Those two obviously can't. They're worried too much about hanging out with people who aren't in the same social group as them.

But they still sat and ate lunch. Although I can tell they were still really uneasy.

After we finished eating lunch Tim and Wendy quickly went back inside the school building.

"How did you do that?!" Wendy whisper yelled "How can you talk so casually to Castiel like that?"

"Yeah and your actually on good terms with him. How is that even possible?" Tim asked in a much calmer manner.

"I just talk to him. I found that if you talk to them like there's nothing wrong with it you gain a little more respect. Even if it's just a little, it'll make a difference. They'll tolerate you. Of course just casually talking to them doesn't really work. What you have to do is just speak to them in a way that will make them think that your not a nobody. Just like what I did earlier with Castiel. I just told him that I listen to a band he likes and now we're in good terms."

DJ POV

I walked in the hallway, heading towards my locker. But the principal stopped me. "Miss DJ wait. I would like for you to participate in some of the school activities. A club would be be a good place to start. Gardening club and the basketball club are in need of help. Which do you choose?"

"I'm allergic to pollen and I can't play basketball." I really don't feel like joining a club right now, especially if it's those two. I really want to be involved with school as least as possible. How can I get out of this? "Is this mandatory? Because this is only my third day in this town and I would really like to settle in before I join any clubs."

"Well, no. It's not mandatory but you are required to participate in a school activity. Those two clubs may not be of your preference. I'll see if there are any other clubs that are open for new members."

Well, if it's required then "Is there an art club?"

"Well, no there isn't. But if you get enough people to join I could make it into an official club. However if it's been 3 months and there still isn't enough people, then you'll have to join another club."

"Thank you." great! I have 3 months before I have to join a club. And if this goes well, it'll be art club.


	4. Chapter 4

Amber's POV

"Ugh! I can't believe her! Who does she think she is?!" its been a week since school started and a week since DJ showed up. I've been trying put her to place but she doesn't seem to get affected, not one bit! Besides the picture thing, I've 'accidentally' spilt my lunch tray on her and tried to make her a laughing stock in class.

Spilling my lunch on her only made Castiel lend her his jacket to cover it up and principal what's-her-name told me I had to be more careful. Making her a laughing stock didn't go as planned. That usually always works! I don't even remember what she said but it turned things around and I eneded up being the one laughed at! The wort part is that she somehow got my BROTHER to take her side! And that was only on the second day of school!

"Maybe we could blame her for something to get her into detention." Li suggested.

"That won't work. Even if we do manage to get her in detention, it won't even affect her. It's just not a big deal to her. She already has an overdued physics homework she still hasn't given in and she just shrugged it off when the teacher told her off." Charlotte told us.

"Your right. She obviously doesn't let herself get pushed around. She also doesn't seem to care about what anyone thinks of her. But there has to be something that bothers her!"

"Its gonna be really hard to find what that is, though." Li told us

"Why do we even need to do this? She doesn't even have any friends besides Ken and she's always alone. She's not a threat to your status, as long as you leave her alone. Trying to humiliate her is only damaging your image. She somehow has a way of making US look lke the fool for doing it in the first place." Charlotte tried to reason out.

"Its only a matter of time before she does. I don't know how but she has somehow impressed a lot of the students at our school."

"But don't forget, she's also offended quite a bit of them. Even if what she said was true. And she always seems to keep to herself."

"Yeah! And besides you have us. She is pretty much a loner. She can't be popular and a loner at the same time. And all she has is that nerd friend of hers." Li added

"And my brother, and Castiel seems to take a liking to her! And it is possible, it doesn't matter if she hangs out with anyone at all. If the other students take a liking to her, she can take away my position and rule this school! This cannot be happening!" I'm getting really frustrated about this.

"Don't worry Amber, we'll figure something out."

DJ POV

There! It finally unlocked! I put back the bobby pin on my hair. Its a nice trick to know, its really easy once you know how to do it but not a lot of people can pull it off. I don't know where this door leads to but I do know its empty. That is unless someone else had the same idea as me. I'm suppose to be in Physics but I don't really feel like listening to the teacher about the late assignment I still haven't finished yet.

The door leads to some stairs which leads to a balcony. The first thing Isaw when I got up there is a certain cherry head. Figures. He turned around and smirked when he saw me "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. I don't feel like going to class. Ken's in the same class anyway. He can just make notes for me if anything productive actually happens."

"How did you get in?"

I showed him the bobby pin. "You?"

He smirked again. He seems to do that a lot, at least when he's around me. "I got the keys."

Of course. He stole some keys. I bet the principal hasn't even realised its missing. What schools never seems to realise is just how much troublemakers actually get away with. The things they actually do get in trouble in isn't even half of the things they get away with.

I wouldn't exactly consider myself one, I just can't be bothered to do school work most of the times. But I have a other ways of getting myself out of trouble. Mainly by making up for it with my abnormally good grades. In my old school, I was a straight A- student and I'm sure I'll still be one in this school. And in cases like this, skipping class isn't really a problem. I found that the only time teacers do the attendance is during the first period of the day so as long as I'm there the other teachers will mark me as present whether or not I'm there. And since I keep to myself other students won't really notice that I'm missing. A lot of the times they don't even notice me when I'm there.

Cherry top and I stayed silent but it wasn't awkward. At least for me. I just stared at the view. I could almost see the whole town from up there. I don't know how long we just stood there but I finally decided to break the silence. "Do you know if there are any other students who like art?"

He seemed surprised by this. Whether it's because of the randomness of the question or that it's the first time I was the first to speak an actual sentence I'm not sure. Probably both. "I don't know. I don't pay attention to stuff like that. Why?"

"Because. The principal said that if I can get enough people to sign up for art club in three months, she'll make it an official school club. If I don't then I'll have to join a club I couldn't care less about."

"You should just ask other students if they want to sign up."

"Yeah but that would mean I have to talk to them, and I don't like being social."

He chuckled "You know, I think0 da this is the first time I had an actual conversation with you."

"What about the first day?"

"Oh yeah. I mean besides that. This is the first time you shared something about yourself. Sort of. You know you remind me of a friend of mine."

"How so?"

"Your both keep to yourself and you speak in the same aloof kind of way." really? That's interesting. I've met other people who keep to themselves. This cherry too next to me for example, well mostly. But I've never met anyone who speaks in an aloof monotone. At least that's how others say I speak.

"Does this friend of yours go to this school?"

"Yeah, maybe someday you'll meet him."

Amber POV

It was the end of the day and my mood just got worse. I briefly saw DJ talking to Castiel, right before they parted ways and just earlier Nathaniel gave her a friendly 'goodbye, see you tomorrow'. The chances of her stealing my position and the most popular girl in school isn't even what I'm so frustrated at. Contrary to polar belief I don't care that much about my status.

I don't even understand it. Shouldn't the most popular be the most liked? Then that would mean that Iris is the most popular girl in school since everybody likes her. In high school, the popular ones are the ones who comes out on top, which means that I am the most popular girl in school because I keep pushing everyone down to stay on top. I'll be honest with myself, not a lot of people in school actually likes me. I'm not even sure if my own 'friends' like me. I get the feeling that they only hang around me because of my position.

So no, me hating DJ doesn't really have that much to do with status. What I'm so frustrated at is that she's taking away the most important people I have from me. Nathaniel then Castiel. Who's next, my dad?

"Hey Amber." Li called me, taking me away from my thoughts. Li pointed at that four eyes, Ken. And he was alone. No DJ anywhere in sight. She can't stop me this time.

"Hey! Four eyes!" he spun around to face me. I smirked. Good so he knows I'm talking to him. "Care to give me some money?"

"Look, I don't have any money."

"Girls." Li and Charlotte took that as their cue take hold of him so he can't escape. He still tried of course but their grips only tightened. I was about to go over and take his wallet but a rather strong mans voice made me freeze in place. I looked at the direction of the voice to see a muscular man, wearing what looked to be military clothes.

Ken POV

Oh Man! This is such bad timing! My dad showed up right when Amber and her friends were picking on me. Of course he had to get me out of here.

"I am taking you to military school." wait what? He's warned me several times before that if I don't stand up for myself that he'd send me to military school but he never actually did it.

"But dad, I want to stay here, with DJ. Besides I am standing up for myself, it's just that there's 3 of them."

"There is no way I am allowing my son to be pushed around by ill repute girls. Look, ever since you've been friends with DJ you've started to stand up to yourself. That's why I easily let you switch schools just to be with her. What you still can't do is defend yourself, so I'm sending you to military school."

"But-"

"I know that you just want to help your friend. But it was her choice to change in the first place. You can't be with her everyday of her life. You have to start living your own."

DJ POV

The rest of the day was really boring, I legit didn't do anything. So I walked home to my apartment. It was starting to get cold and it was getting annoying to keep having to walk to and back from school. It was only a few blocks away but still. I can't wait till I turn 16 in 2 months so I'll be old enough to drive.

I arrived home. It was really quiet. After a whole week I still haven't gotten used to getting home without hearing either my brothers voices or the sound of the video game their playing. Oh well I'm sure I'll get used to it eventually. it's only been a week after all.

I took the left over meal I had from yesterday from the fridge and put it in the microwave. I have Maths homework and my Physics assignment. The Physics is already four days late and my Maths is due tomorrow so I'll do my Physics first.

I heard a 'bing' from the microwave to let me know that my meal has finished heating. I took it out, I walked over to my room and placed it on my desk.

I got my laptop and opened the document with my unfinished Physics assignment. I placed my sketchbook in front of my laptop. So it was my sketchbook in front of me, my laptop in front of my sketchbook at the further end of my desk and a plate of my dinner to my left. I took out my headphones and started listening to music. With my right hand I started drawing, my left hand stretched out as I typed up my Physics on my laptop while occasionally taking a break to get another spoonful of food into my mouth. Yeah, I can multitask.

By 10pm, I have long since finished my dinner, drawn a piece of artwork and my Physics homework was just over halfway done. I think that's enough work for today, I'm going to bed.

Ken POV

I got to school very early. I can only stay until before school starts. I looked at the present in front of me. I just hope that this gift would help somehow. I won't see her for who knows how long and this thing in my hands is the only chance I have. I just hope its enough.

I walked through the whole school trying to find her, but there's only two more minutes before school starts and I have to be out of here. This is just great, the day that I need to see her is the day that she decides to be late.

"Hey Ken." Wendy greeted me and Tim waved his hand in awknowledgement. Well, I have no choice. I have to go.

"Hey. Look I have to go."

"Go? Where?"

"My dad is sending me to military school. Hey can you do me a favor. Can you give this to DJ?" I gave the present to Wendy. Without even waiting for a reply I sprinted out the school and into my dad's car.

DJ POV

I walked into the empty halls. I slept in and I really couldn't be bothered to hurry so I'm a little late to class. I went to my locker to get my books. Castiel walked over and leaned on the lockers on my left with his signature smirk. "What is it Cherry Top?"

Before he could give me a sarcastic remark Wendy came over and gave me what looked to be a white stuffed animal. In a hurried and out of breath voice she said "Ken told me to give this to you. Sorry but I'm late to class. Bye!" and she ran off to wherever her class is.

Why would Ken give me a present? My birthday is two months away. And why wouldn't he just give it to me himself?

I took a close look at the present and it really made me wonder why he would give me this. It was a white teddy bear. A picture frame as big as the teddy bear's body was stuck on it in a way that made it look like the bear was carrying it.

I saw a piece of paper sticking out in between the bear and the frame. It was a letter.

_Hey DJ,_

_Sorry that my dad forced me to military school. I'll be back, I promise. I just don't know when yet._

_Your probably wondering why I gave you this. You know what I've been trying to do for the past 3 years and somehow I hope this will help._

_Look what I'm trying to say is,_

_Be true to yourself_

_Its time for you to start letting other people in_

_Don't you ever forget who you were_

_And maybe one day, you'll be happy again._

_Love,_

_Your best friend in the whole world, Ken_

After reading the letter I looked at the photo in the frame, memorizing it. It was a photo of two 12 year olds. They both had huge smiles as if they were having the time of their life, which they probably were.

One was Ken. He didn't really look that different only a little younger.

The other one was a girl. A girl I knew and lost. She was wearing a bright green off the shoulders long sleeve shirt with a sky blue tank top over it and jeans shorts. She had straight hip length hair which was dyed mint green and dip dyed hot pink. Her eyes glowed with happiness.

I tried so hard to forget this girl. But I couldn't just pretend that a part of me wasn't ripped out when I lost her. Because she was more than just a part of me. She was me.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel POV

DJ has been in a daze for a while. She's just staring at that picture of Ken and a really colourful looking girl. Suddenly, the principal's mutt came running down the halls. I can't believe this is happening again. Her dog has run away so many times I've lost count, and someone always ends up having to catch it. That student is excused from classes to catch her dog but its so annoying to catch that dog that they always end up wishing they were in class instead. And I know this because I actually had to chase the mutt once.

The mutt suddenly stopped in front of DJ but she doesn't even seem to notice. That's weird. Why would it just stop in front of her. That mutt usually just keeps running around the school, making everyone else's life miserable.

DJ POV

I felt something nudge my leg. I looked down to see a dog. Why would a dog be doing inside a school? I placed the teddy bear Ken technically gave me in my locker before closing it. I then kneeled down to the dog. The dog just continued to stare at me.

"Kikki!" I looked up to see the principal coming towards me and the dog. She took 'Kikki' off the floor, hugging him. I saw the dog squirm a bit, the principal was obviously hugging him a little too hard. "Oh thank you for catching my Kikki for me!"

She walked away, not even reprimanding me for being late. Guess she's too happy to get her dog back to care. I don't even know if I should go to class. The principal might let it slide but my english teacher wouldn't. But in the end I still went to class. At least...physically. I may have shown up to class but my mind was elsewhere. I wasn't really thinking of anything in particular and I wasn't paying attention in class. In fact, I couldn't hear a single sound around me the whole time I was in that classroom.

I know exactly why I'm acting this way. Yes, I am a little upset that Ken left. He's my friend, my only friend. Sure I've gotten along with Castiel and Nathaniel on most occasions, but I wouldn't really consider them friends. They know nothing about me and I don't really know anything about them that no one else in this school knows. But the reason I'm suddenly like this has to do with Ken's 'gift'.

I appreciate it I really do. All Ken really wants is for the girl that became his friend all those years ago to come back. We both know that thats never going to happen. The only difference is he still has hope that someday a part of her will come back but I don't believe she will. I guess that's what I'm upset about. That I'll never be her again.

I don't even want to think about her because it reminds me so much of just how much I've changed. I'm tempted to throw that gift away. But Ken is my friend and I should at least respect his attempt. He gave me that to remind me of who I once was. Then I guess I'll just have to be reminded, and I'll always remember. And maybe one day I won't be bothered by it anymore.

I went to get another shelf from Nathaniel and headed for my locker. I have a free period anyway so I can't get in trouble if someone sees me in the halls. I rearranged my locker, using the two shelves to separate it into three parts, the middle section being the largest. I placed the teddy bear in the middle while my books are all placed on the top and bottom parts of my locker. This way, Ken's gift and that picture will be the first thing I see every time I open my locker.

At lunch, I walked through the halls finding another secluded place to eat. I didn't feel like dealing with Castiel today and there is no way I'm eating at a classroom where a teacher can come in any time. I came across one of the 'hidden' locked doors. The one behind the staircase. Or at least it used to be locked. I pushed the door open to find what looked to be an unofficial band room. Its smaller than the other rooms in school. There is an electric guitar, next to it is an amp, a microphone in a microphone stand, and there is also an acoustic guitar. There aren't any chairs or tables but there are cylinder things that could be stools.

I picked up the acoustic guitar and sat on the cylinder. I'm not really good, I've just started learning how to play after my 'change'. I don't play much and I only know how to play one song. That song is close to what I'm feeling right now and how I've been feeling a couple times in the past. That's why I learned the song. I'm not sure why I just decided to do this but maybe singing the song will help me get my head together. I started strumming the guitar

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger_

_And its so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter_

_Cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in_

_Turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything's funny_

_You got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_Now no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up_

_Never grow up_

The message of this song is about how you want to grow up when you're little but always end up wishing that you still were once you've grown up. That's exactly how I feel. Although I didn't want to change. I loved who I was. If only I could, I would go back in time to prevent my younger self from experiencing what I had.

_You're in the car_

_On your way to the movies_

_And you're mortified_

_Your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14 there just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday_

_And call your own shots_

_But don't make her_

_Drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_

_And don't lose the way_

_That you dance_

_Around in your pjs_

_Getting ready for school_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_And no ones ever burned you_

_Nothing's ever left you scarred_

Lysander POV

Where did I leave my notebook again? I hope no one read it. I was passing through the halls when I heard something by the staircase.

_And even though you want to_

_Just try to never grow up_

Someone is in the room where Castiel and I play our music. There isn't anything special about the voice itself, but the emotion put into every word made it worth listening to a thousand times. I opened the door slightly to see a girl I have never seen up until now. She was playing Castiel's acoustic.

_Take your pictures is you mind_

_Of your childhood room_

_Memorise what it sounded like_

_When your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps_

_Remember the words said_

_And all your little brothers favorite songs_

_I just realised everything I have_

_Is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my_

_New apartment in a new city_

_They just dropped me off_

_Its so much colder than I_

_Thought it would be_

_So I tucked myself in_

_And turned my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I could still be little_

_Oh Woah I don't wanna grow up_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to_

_Please try to never grow_

_Oh woah oh oh oh oh_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_Just never grow up_

I have to say she is quite good. When she noticed me standing in front of her, her eyes widened in shock but was quickly replaced with a black look. "How long have you been there?" her voice when she speaks sounds almost monotone but there was a hint of worry in her tone which others most likely wouldn't hear.

"Just long enough to hear you sing."

"Oh, uh..."

"You were quite good."

"Thanks."

Now that her head isn't bent down, I can clearly see her face. Her expression seemed neutral, but I can see a melancholy look in her eyes. I wonder what has made her this unhappy but I am not one to pry. "I don't believe we have met. My name is Lysander."

"I'm DJ. Its a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine."

DJ POV

Lysander seems like a really interesting person. He's dressed like he's from the victorian era, has white hair with the ends black, and he has heterochromatic eyes. His right eye is golden while his left is emerald green. He speaks in monotone so I'm guessing he is the friend Castiel was talking about. In that case Castiel and I are similar when it comes to choosing friends, in a way that our friends are people who others would never imagine us ever hanging out with.

"So...What brings you here anyway?" I asked Lysander.

"Well I was looking for my notebook."

"Well it doesn't look like its here." I told him as I scanned the room but didn't find any notebook. "But if you thought to look here then that means you've been in this room before."

He smiled a little "Yes I have. I make music here with my friend sometimes after school."

"Can I come watch you?"

"...I don't think that is a good idea..."

"...Hey, does the principal even allow you to use this room for your music?" I asked even though I already know the answer. It was a locked room and I doubt if we are even allowed to be in here.

"..." Ha ha I win! "Well I guess I have no choice. Meet me by the staircase later after school." he left the room, probably to search for his notebook. I ate my lunch in silence, my mood not as bad as it was previously. For once in a long time, I actually have something to look forward to.

I waited for Lysander by the staircase after school like he told me to. The place was empty, I don't see anyone here. It seems like they all went home.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" I looked up to see Castiel with a sort of confused look on his face. It was weird seeing him look confused. I guess it is kinda strange for him to see me stay after school. Ever since he'd met me I've been doing my best to get as least involved in school as I can and always getting out as soon as the bell rings. He's seen me go as far as helping the student council as a way to get out of history until I found out a day later that it won't work like it did in my old school.

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Who? I've never seen you talk to anyone else but me and Ken and I heard that he left for military school."

"Geez, thanks for bringing that up. It took me a while to stop thinking about it." I said sarcastically. "And I was waiting for him" I pointed to Lysander who was walking down the hallway towards us.

"Lysander? Why were you waiting for him?"

"He invited me to watch him make music with a friend." it looks like I'm right, Castiel and Lysander are friends.

Castiel turned to Lysander "Why did you suddenly decide to let her hear our music, that's not like you." Castiel almost sounded annoyed and he has a scowl on his face again.

"I'm sorry. She blackmailed me, she was going to tell the principal if I don't let her watch us." Lysander explained.

Castiel's scowl was replaced with a smirk "I didn't think you were capable of blackmailing. How did you find out about this anyway?"

"That doesn't matter. I wanna hear you play, Cherry Top."

Lysander arched his eyebrows at that as he gave Castiel a strange look "You let her call you...cherry top?"

Castiel just went in the room without answering Lysander.

I watched them play until it was already dark. I see why they chose this room the acoustic's amazing. They are really great musicians too. Well, Castiel is. He is awesome at the guitar. Lysander has a great voice and the songs he writes are really good. It was fun, the most fun I've had in a long time. Not only did I listen to them, Lysander made me sing a song with him. At first I was a bit hesitant but he managed to talk me into it. He also somehow managed to get Castiel to teach me how to play guitar when I told them that I only learned how to play online.


End file.
